elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Dibella
„Do DIBELLI, która płaci Mężczyznom w Jękach.” - 8 Inwokacji Dibella, znana również jako Bogini PięknaRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, Słodka Dibella,' Pani Miłości'Przewodnik po Anvil – Alessia Ottus, Bogini Dziwek, Bogini TrędowatychFalsehoods and Fallacies of the Eight – aedroth, bogini seksu, chuci i erotyki2920, Pełnia Słońca – Carlovac Townway, patronka artystów i sztuki, oraz samych kobiet, dawczyni fizycznego piękna i uroku. Pierwotnie występuje w mitach nordów, sugerując jej obecność w cesarskiej religii wynikającą z tej tradycjiShezarr i Dziewięć Bóstw – Faustillus Junius, Podkustosz Starożytnej Teologii i Paleonumerologii Biblioteki Cesarskiej. Powszechnie spotykanym atrybutem związanym z Dibellą, będącym również symbolem jej kultu jest liliaThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, którą zwykle trzyma w swych rękachThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Tradycje W żadnej z tradycji się za szczególnie nie wyróżnia, zwykle występując w formie pięknej kobiety. Jedyną różnicą jest to, że u nordów jest przedstawiana w aspekcie motyla, najprawdopodobniej ćmy. W cesarskich świątyniach poświęconych bóstwom innym niż Dibella, jest ona ukazana w pełnej palli, zasłaniającej prawie każdy skrawek jej ciała poza głową i dłońmi, podobnie jest w tradycji norskiej, gdzie jej ciało było skryte, pod swobodniejszym ubraniem. Jest to wręcz odwrotne w świątyniach jej poświęconych, gdzie jej posągi przedstawiają ją w pozycji leżącej całkowicie nagą, z prawie nic nie zasłaniającymi skrawkami materiału, czasem jest ukazywana w podobnym negliżu, tym razem w pozycji wyprostowanej, z wielką lilią, którą unosi nad swą głową, w tej formie najczęściej jest oddawana jej cześć. Nawet mimo posiadania ubioru w norskiej tradycji, wciąż jest lubieżnie opisywanaPieśń o Hrormirze. Negliż nie odbiega od jej postaci gdy zdarzy się jej objawić swym wyznawcom. Jej świątynie zwane Domami Dibelli, są wypełnione półnagimi kapłanami i kapłankami, chętnymi w erotycznym instruktarzu zwanym Naukami Dibelli, które przekazują członkom przeciwnej i tej samej płci również co pospolitsi wyznawcyDialog z Haelgą z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Jest przez to nazywana Boginią Dziwek, a przez fakt iż jej wyznawcy odtrącają wszystkich o niemiłej im aparycji, traktując ich jak dzikie bestie, jest nazywana też Boginią Trędowatych. Wiara w Dibellę jest słabo tolerowana wśród mieszkańców Cesarstwa, często ostracyzując jej wyznawców, czasami nawet doprowadzając do ich wygnania za mury miejskie. Rzadkim przypadkiem jest by świątynie Dibelli były prowadzone przez hermetyczne zakony kobiet, nie tolerujące mężczyzn na terenie swych świątyń. Tego typu organizacje są przewodzone przez Wieszczkę Dibelli, która będąc dzieckiem jest wybierana przez samą Dibellę i porywana z domu rodzinnego, by w świątyni doświadczyć jej naukZadanie „Serce Dibelli” z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Mimo tego dziewczynki czują się uhonorowane będąc wybrane na to chwalebne stanowiskoDialog z Fjotrą z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Zakon Lilii, jest poświęconym jej zakonem rycerskim. W jej szkołach naucza się walki długimi ostrzami i otwierania zamków, etykiety i cwaniactwa, iluzji oraz przywracania, a także języka nimf, orków, harpii oraz daedr. Aedryczne artefakty Hełm Krzyżowca Dibella stworzyła Hełm Krzyżowca stanowiący część zbroi Pelinala Białorękiego, w której to pokonał Umarila Nieopierzonego podczas Rebelii Alezjańskej w 1E 243, a potem Rycerz Dziewięciu w 3E 433, odparł powrót tego pół-daedrotha. Pędzel Prawdziwej Farby Wykonany z kosmka włosów Dibelli, Pędzel Prawdziwej Farby to przyrząd pozwalający malarzom tworzyć własne światy wewnątrz malowanych przez siebie obrazów. Pozwala on na dopracowanie swych obrazów w jak największym szczególe dając malarzom, którzy go posiedli wielką sławę. Wnętrze obrazów jest tak długo dostępne dla każdego kto chce się dostać do środka, jak długo pędzel znajduje się wewnątrz obrazu. W 3E 396 malarz Bravan Lythandas, który po utracie obu rąk w eksplozji podczas Wojny Arnezyjskiej wzniósł modły do Dibelli, by pozwoliła mu malować tak piękne obrazy jak robił to kiedyś. Dibella podarowała mu swój pędzel, który przekazał swemu synowi RytheDialog z Rythe Lythandasem z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, którego obrazy pięknych puszcz Cyrodu, stały się słynne na całe Tamriel. W 3E 433 złodziej wykradł Rythe jego pędzel i po wejściu do jednego z obrazów namalował stado trolli, które miały go chronić przed intruzami. Trolle nie były mu jednak posłuszne i go zabiły. Rythe, uwięziony w obrazie, nie mogący się z niego wydostać z obawy przed trollami, został uwolniony przez, zatrudnionego przez jego żonę w celu odszukania swego męża, Bohatera Kvatch. Bohater odzyskał pędzel i zwrócił go właścicielowi, za co został wynagrodzonyZadanie „A Brush with Death''tłumaczenie''” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Galeria Dibella (Daggerfall).png|Dibella z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Posąg Dibelli (Skyrim).jpg|Posąg Dibelli z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Posąg Dibelli (Oblivion).jpg|Posąg Dibelli z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Płaskorzeźba ćma (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Pełna płaskorzeźba portretująca Dibellę z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Witraż symbolu Dibellli (Oblivion).png|Witraż z Symbolem Dibelli z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Kapliczka Dibelli (Skyrim).png|Kaplica Dibelli z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Posąg Dibelli (Daggerfall).png|Posąg Dibelli z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall The House of Dibella (symbol) (Daggerfall).png|Symbol Dibelli z szyldu Domu Dibelli z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Dibella z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, ocenzurowana przez FANDOM Ciekawostki * Imię Dibelli zostało skomponowane by uczcić beta testerkę gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, Mary Jo DiBella. Przypisy Nawigacja de:Dibella en:Dibella es:Dibella ru:Дибелла fr:Dibella fi:Dibella it:Dibella pt:Dibella uk:Дібелла Kategoria:Dziewięć Bóstw Kategoria:Lore: Aedra Kategoria:Osiem Bóstw Kategoria:Panteon Bretonów Kategoria:Panteon Cesarskich Kategoria:Panteon Nordów